User talk:TenshiAkari12
Layering Experiment I tried Layering with Oliver and YOHIOloid... what do you think?... Drearysun (talk) 14:18, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Drearysun : OMG, YES! They sound amazing here. (lol Oliver at the end) XD Also in love with the fact that it's Phantom of the Opera of all things! : One thing, though, and I feel terrible for not realizing it sooner when you had the issues with Yukari... Oliver's hard syllables are a little out there. You might want to experiment a little bit with a limiter vst on his part(s) a bit... that way it helps calm down random loudness within a sound file. (just remember to back up what you have before doing so, though) I had asked a professor of mine I caught back up with about toning down hard syllables, since he's pretty knowledgeable with mixing and all, and he mentioned using limiters to balance out deep peaks for those in particular. -Momoiro-Saru- (talk) 14:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : I'll start messing around with the 'fruity limiter' that's already installed ^ ^ Thanks Drearysun (talk) 14:57, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Drearysun The best I could do without cutting alot of the vowel. I think it's much better! Drearysun (talk) 15:18, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Drearysun : Indeed, doing that helped a lot. :-D Great job! -Momoiro-Saru- (talk) 15:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! Happy birthday Momo! I hope it's as wonderful as you ;w; Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 22:14, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Gawww~! Thank you so much! (^///^) Turned out to be a really fun day altogether. [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 02:35, March 13, 2014 (UTC) : You're welcome! I'm glad you had fun :) Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 12:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC) About MMD on certain pages Those are there as official promotional martial. I moved the others because they were unofficial, where growing too numerous in example, plus we have the MMD wiki which is just as good. The only approved Miku model (that I now of) is LAT, and that is due to being allowed for PV use which is surprising. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:28, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : Ah! Okay, so I ''was under the wrong impression then. (・///・) Thank you for letting me know, and my apologies for those edits! [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 16:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Our Collab. I thought we could talk a few things about our collab here as well. I realised that we don't have anything for the video for our song. We do want an Artwork or a PV, I can try find someone if you want. Thanlks Momo. Trainspud (talk) 08:46, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : That'd be awesome! I was thinking about doing something myself at one point, but I'd rather leave the artwork in the hands of someone that's more capable at drawing and has better tools/programs than I have. I tend to be a little ''too sketchy with my style anyways. :-D : [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 11:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm not so good as myself either. I'll try to find something or someone. Trainspud (talk) 12:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : Cool. Thanks! (^-^) [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 12:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I found this artist that I like. sygnallost I'll put her in the possible until we agree on an artist. Trainspud (talk) 12:26, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, she definitely has some good work up there! Definitely someone to consider asking if she has the time to do so. (^o^) Looking forward to any other folks you're interested in asking. (~-^)-b [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 17:24, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I got a list of artist we could ask, I made sure they would do commision's etc. :http://dizzyzebra.deviantart.com/ :http://zg-v1.deviantart.com/ :http://yennineii.deviantart.com/ :http://anikakinka.deviantart.com/gallery/11654259 Tell me what you think of these artist. Trainspud (talk) 00:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Very nice selection, and happy to see some familiar names in that! Having a little bit of a lagging problem with my computer right now... it's also running a bit hot since the room is nowhere near as cool as it should be, so I'll get back with my thoughts after a while once it cools of a bit. It's kind of frustrating how slow even typing this response is. (=-=) [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 05:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Random talk Momo was now that I realized... Your profile photo is very cute! I apologize for putting unnecessary things in your Talk Page, but I could not resist! F-Forgive me. Please. --- And I don't care if I'm roleplaying. 初音ミク (talk) 21:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :??? Ok. Thanks. X3 :And about the roleplaying thing... well, a wikia is just not the appropriate place for roleplaying, and it distracts people that come here. But since you aren't spamming the wikia with random instances of it, I don't really feel bothered if you've chosen Miku as your username. It's more or less if you take on the ''persona of Miku in your posts that would really put me and others here off. Folks don't take kindly to that type of stuff when it's flooding the Recent Wikia Activity page and they're trying to keep up with article edits that may need some extra assistance in some way... so as long as you're acting fairly normal and not trying to play a game with people here, it's nothing to worry about. :-) :[[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 22:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I just put my username as "Miku" because I think I look like her, no big deal. --- My date of birth is August 23 --- My zodiac sign is Virgo --- My favorite color is Green --- My favorite food is vegetables --- The food I do not like is Sushi --- My favorite school subject is Music --- I weigh 42.1 --- My height is 1.54 It's just why I put my username as "Miku". It is not difficult to understand. 初音ミク (talk) 16:55, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Miku Hatsune :... (・-・) :I... think you ''completely misunderstood what I was trying to say there. Not trying to be rude, but you really didn't have to volunteer that extra info on yourself, when all I said was I didn't really mind that you set your username like that, as long as you weren't spaming roleplaying posts around the wikia pretending to be Miku herself. You should probably be a little more cautious about giving folks more info than what they originally asked for... especially if they never asked for it at all. :[[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 17:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :No. XP I understand, it's only my "stupid way", I was only saying that I look like her. :初音ミク (talk) 22:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Miku Hatsune I need your opinion Which looks better? A or B? A is without line edge. B is without. I'm trying to figure out how to fix A without screwing the entire thing up ;A; I'm probably better off using B... I hate line edges on MMD though, but I don't really have a choice, do I? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC) : B for sure. Since the background is usually white and all, Mew would definitely need something to not make her bleed into it... although, if you were to invert everything and make the background black and text white.... then again, that kind of breaks the consistency of the series. Hmm... : [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 01:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I tried inverting the colors, with black background. It kind of makes her hair blend right in though, sometimes the hair covers her shoulders and gives it a really odd shape. And even so, I save the image as PNG, so the black background would just disappear. ;_; But thank you for your input. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:52, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Looking forward to the finished result. :3 [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 01:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Translation request? Hey Momo is it possible that I can get some lyrics translated to Japanese? You don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks Momo --Trainspud (talk) 08:54, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... I'll be honest, I'm probably not the absolute best source for translating, since even I have trouble with context issues from time to time (been working on that for the past several weeks, though), but I wouldn't mind trying my hand at it to help you out. :-D Though if you're able to request Damesukekun's assistance if he has some spare moments, (or if not, someone else who is strong with English-Japanese Bilingual context) at least with possible revisions and making suggestions on context/word usage, that would definitely be a plus. ;-) [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 12:44, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Sleepy? Maybe you need to listen to Meri/Aoki Lapis sleepy sheep app? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 04:19, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : Haha! I'd so jump on that if I had the right type of phone... mine is so outdated. XD That, and there's just a lot on my mind right now, and I'm trying not to go to sleep feeling super-stressed. (and taking my own advice and meditating for a bit.) On top of last night and today's events, I'm physically exhausted, but I know I probably won't be able to sleep unless I can get my mind to a crashing point that I can go straight to sleep without it wandering too far from just that. Thanks for the suggestion, though. I really needed a little lift there. X3 [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 05:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Collab Proposal? Hey Momo, I and a few others wanted to know if you wanted to join "VocaSquad", a collaboration group with me, Purpled, Trainspud, and MisteryEevee. We do covers and we're considering making original songs. Thanks! Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC) : Sounds cool! I'd love to join in on the fun. :D [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 03:18, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sweet! Do you have any instant messaging so that we can all chat together?Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :At the current time... no... but I will be retrying Skype or MIM sometime within the next week or so. My only other methods of contact are on dA and YT right now, and really the dA one is the more likely of the two I'll respond to since I can actually see when I have new messages quicker on that end. [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 03:35, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll contact you through deviantArt as soon as we come up with a new cover idea! Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:50, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Looking forward to it. ;-) || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 04:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I just sent you a message on DeviantArt! Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:24, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Continuation to Sound Issues How do I know what kind of sound card I have? I checked my stuff and they say they're up to date... but I have no idea where to find the sound card tidbit? EDIT: Whoa, what the butt? I fixed it somehow o3o Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 23:19, July 12, 2014 (UTC) : Lol, funny! XD : But just for reference the next time: Right-click and choose "Properties", then click on the "Driver" tab. You'll see some info on which company provided the drivers. I usually look it up from there and check what drivers they have available on their website. :-) || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 23:25, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah no... I didn't fix it. Temporarily yes. But I have to keep doing this thing every single day just to get videos and sound working OTL I'm still no good with computers... so Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 19:04, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Oh... well, this is a toughie then. If you've already did a clean install for all of the drivers (completely uninstalling old drivers, then install the updated drivers in their place), then there's a small possibility it's a hardware issue. I'm thinking because you're able to get it to come back on that there's a good chance that's NOT the case, though. I know you have RealTek audio drivers, but what kind of graphics card does your machine have? || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 21:26, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm always afraid to uninstall stuff because I'm afraid of breaking my laptop ;A; But I think my laptop uses "Intel® Display Audio"? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 21:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Try this out. You can either have their site auto-detect your computer model, or if you know exactly what it is, you can select the model manual (second option) and choose to download the necessary updates once the proper screen comes up. Again, you might want to go ahead and un-install whatever current drivers you have so just in case there's a corrupted driver file that's preventing your audio from working, the files can at least be cleared out before putting the newer versions of them in. ('BUT''' before you do, be sure to at least create a restore point for your computer... that way, if you feel like you screwed up something even further by accident, you can always revert the software changes made to that previous state.) :-) || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 21:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) A restore point? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 23:05, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry I took so long to reply, I had literally lost track of time and had to run to practice earlier. How to create a Restore Point for Windows 7 and Windows 8. ;-) || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 01:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tech Guide Scans I've already downloaded them, thank you so much. You no idea how useful this kind of info is :D Adept-eX (talk) 17:38, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Momo, sorry for bother you again, but after see I got technical booklet, a friend asked me if you could lend the VSQx for 'daze' that was included in IA ROCKS. Apparently he wants attempt to do a cover. That's all, thank you anyway. Adept-eX (talk) 22:30, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey, I'm so sorry that I've neglected you. D: I actually despise the dA communication, as it's not as fast. (I'm an instant messaging type of person.) Anyway, what are you up to? Unfortunately, I think VocaSquad is put on hold due to Train being busy with his final year of school... Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 18:58, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I was wondering what was going on! I've been doing well. A little busy, too, and about to finish my last week of work for the summer... and trying to figure out some 3D modeling issues so I can continue on with a little project I'm working on. How about yourself? :-3 || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 20:46, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing... Okay. Things are getting better, lol, waiting to hear back from a place i want to volunteer at, though my mom wishes I'd get another job (I need experience though!) I'm trying to figure out the lyrics for a parody cover I wanna do. Are you talking about your IA MMD model? Also, how's school? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 21:07, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Good to hear, I really do hope you get that opportunity. ;-D :Lol, well, I've been out for a little over a year now, so it's dandy. XD But ironically, I'm working at a school for summer school, so I guess I could still say the same. :-3 :And yep, it's the IA model. I tried doing a lot of experimenting to see what I could do in Blender... so I made a base copy, rigged it to an MMD model's bone armature and added a few test facials, then exported to both PMD and PMX formats to see what would happen... but nothing works other than the facials (and the textures when I get to fixing them in PMXe.) I even tried making my own little IAx model edit to see what would happen. Same thing... I'm thinking it's a problem with the script at this point, since it has yet to be updated for the new version of Blender 3D, but even when going back to an earlier version using the same scripts, I'm running into the same problems. Headdesk worthy... :-/ || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 21:25, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Urgh, scripting is horrible and i hate it and coding. ;a; If one letter is off then everything is over. So what can she do right now? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, yeah, I used to like scripting. Unfortunately, I don't even remember how to do it, and I've taken at least one class each in high school and college for the heck of it, since I wanted to learn the basics of game creation. Clearly that got me nowhere, and I'm better of learning Japanese on my own than any programming languages. XD Even then, at least the modeling itself requires no scripting knowledge... though I kind of wish I could learn Python so I could figure out how to fix whatever issues are happening with those Blender MMD scripts I have from around the web. :-P || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 10:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I feel you. I'm still trying to get CSS down. >.< Are there any reliable coding sites to help you learn Python? As for the VocaSquad thing...How do you want to do it? There would be 4 girls, so we could switch off (girl A duets with girl B, girl C with D, girl B with C, girl D with A, so forth), or we could have preestablished duets. As for the VSQ, I think we're all fine with however you feel comfortable doing it. You had mentioned wanting to make the base VSQ before, are you still up to that? I can do the harmonies, as I've got an ear for that. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 22:16, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :To be honest, I never really bothered trying to look up that stuff... while I wish I could learn it, the desire and motivation to learn just isn't there... Like I've said before, I have a hard enough time trying to keep up with a spoken language that's outside of my usual comfort zone, I don't think I'm patient enough to cram for another one that requires complex logic to understand! XP :And I have absolutely no problems with making the VSQ at all. (In fact, I'm getting some stuff in later on this week that'll make doing that job a lot easier once I master how to use it.) I like that idea of the switch-off, too... that helps put a sort of balance for all four voices to have equal enough time to sing. It's just going to take knowing who's going to be the A/B/C/D in particular. Guess we'll get that squared away when we all get a chance to get online at the same time. ;-) || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 02:14, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean about the whole language thing. It might just be a sort of brain thing: Sometimes we excel in some areas more than others because it just clicks better. Urgh this would be much easier if we had like a chat room to talk in or something. >.< I talk to Purpled and Mistery daily, while it's more of a challenge to reach you. As far as A, B, C, and D, do you mean position, or voice? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 02:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :Voice. ;-) And if it's easier for you, I can go ahead and meet up in that chatroom link you sent me, if that's still active... although the earliest time I can get in there is a little later tomorrow afternoon. I'll be more available next week, though. (I believe we're both in the same time zone as well. Also, just as a forewarning, I''m pretty darn slow at times when it comes to chat...) || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 09:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah, for voice, I'm using Rion (surprise there), Purpled is using Midorine Lime (UTAU), and Trainspud is using Mew. As for the chat room, just send me a message on the wiki when you can go online. I'll have to create a new room but it's no big deal. (; - Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 15:46, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Vocasquad. Hey, I've sent you an email about Vocaquad just asking a few questions. Thanks Momo Trainspud (talk) 04:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Got it and replied! ;-) || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 11:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I've got the vsqx ready for vocasquad. Here's the linkhttps://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bxjb6akOjS4dcEhlekdfNEt5TEk/edit?usp=sharing. Purpled 21:42, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Got it, and working on my Engrished version of the part right now. Thanks! :3 || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 00:29, September 2, 2014 (UTC) It's decided that Mihaelandnate is doing the mixing for this song. Also, before I forget, you're always welcome to requesting songs for us to do. We're trying to make it that each of us does at least one of our requested songs, so feel free to do so. Purpled 02:45, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Cool! Looking forward to the end result... and hopefully will have some song ideas ready in the near future. At least after I get a few personal projects done that I keep putting off finishing. (^ω^) : || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 05:18, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hullo I sense the wonderful aroma of teaaaaaaa~ //slapped Anyways.... wanna exchange 3DS friend codes? ;w; - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 00:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sure! Shoot me a note on dA to remind me. If I don't respond back tonight, I'll definitely try and get it to you tomorrow morning... I've been nodding at the PC again, so that's why there's been a slight delay here in my response. (ᗒ∀ᗕ) : || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 01:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) So I gave something to you on DA Wasn't sure if you noticed or not. .w. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:15, December 28, 2014 (UTC) : HOLY WOW!!! (☉∀☉) I did NOT!! I haven't really logged into my account until today... geez, I feel so bad for noticing so late. Thank you so much for that! I'm definitely going to have to gift you something sooner or later. Unfortunately, can't be right now, but definitely keep a lookout for something within the first part of next year. : Srsly, tho, U DA BEST!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ : || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 20:41, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I noticed the "Give one get one" promotion and I looked at it. "Oh wow, 5 bucks for a month isn't bad I suppose." I had to think about who to give one to and I remember you had a lot of fun with the "Day-long" (or however long it was) Premium membership, especially using Journal Skins, so I figured~ XD I think you're going to get good use out of it :D And I finally fixed my username XDDD Whoo~ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:57, December 28, 2014 (UTC) : Yay! ᕙ(°∀°)ᕗ Glad you worked that out. I just might go ahead and see if I can switch mine to the one I usually go by anyways... I'd feel better with one less name to confuse folks with. Thanks again! Now I'm going to go make my old journals pretty. XD : || ☏✫(⋆ ⋆)✫☏ 21:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome~! Have fun! :D - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:07, December 28, 2014 (UTC)